Finding The Truth
by LPorter
Summary: When Liz relives her betrayal to Max, Isabel and Michael get nosy, which forces to make Liz make a life altering decision.
1. Finding The Truth

Liz just finished her homework and sat down on her bed

Liz just finished her homework and sat down on her bed. She looked around her room until she saw a picture of Max and her at the park. Tears began to build up. She decided she had to sleep; anything to escape the pain she was in. 

__

A man looking identical to Max was telling Liz that he is Max 14 years from now. Future Max explained that he and Liz had gotten married and because of Tess' jealousy left Roswell. Then the skins attacked and because the Royal Four weren't together Isabel and Michael died. The whole world was coming to an end. He told Liz that she must make present Max fall out of love with Liz. 

Liz was watching this happen all over again. Watching herself talk to Future Max. "Not again, I can't watch this again. Why can't I stop dreaming about this!" As she said this, the dream continued. 

__

Liz told present Max that she wanted to break up, that she wanted to live her life without fear, and in turn have children whom won't have to live in fear either. Max looked hurt. 

Then the dream flashes to Future Max and Liz talking. 

__

Future Max tells Liz it didn't work and that she will have to do something more. 

Liz, after seeing this, knew what was going to happen next and so she sat down in the corner of her room (in the dream) and began crying and screaming "stop it, stop making me re-live this!" 

__

Then the dream flashes to Liz getting under the covers with Kyle, trying to make it look like she had just made love with Kyle. Future Max had told her that Max was going to come over. Then Max climbed into Liz's room seeing Liz and Kyle under the covers and Liz's bare leg. The look Max had on his face, his agony was enough for Liz to want to kill herself. Max quickly left. The dream then flashed to Future Max and Liz dancing what was their wedding dance that they had, but now would never happen. Then Future Max disappeared signifying present Max had fallen out of love with Liz. 

Liz re-living this whole thing again in her dream was too much. She couldn't stop crying. She had been reliving this day in her dreams ever since it happened. She never told anyone about them, because if she did that would be telling them what really happened and then Max would find out and fall back in love with her. She wouldn't mind if he did, but she couldn't have the world come to an end because she couldn't lie and keep her mouth shut. Just then as her dream was coming to an end her alarm clock buzzed telling her to get up for another long day at school. 

*******************************************************************************


	2. What If...

The lunch bell rang at Roswell High. Liz grabbed her lunch and walked over to a familiar table. She sat down next to Maria who was already fighting with Michael. Across from her was Isabel telling Max something. To her left Alex just sat there staring at Isabel plotting whether or not to talk to her. Max. Just with his name, his face, his breath made knives hit her in the stomach. Liz wanted to just jump up from that table and lay a huge kiss on his face and explain everything. But that would be selfish. She had to remain strong. She started picking at her food. Alex noticed that she was upset about something so he decided to get everyone talking to spice things up.

"Hey guys…I've got a question for you, one of those what if kind of discussions. If you had to pack up and live somewhere else where would you live?"

"Vegas! The lights, gambling, and hey I could sing on stage!" Maria quickly answered 

"Dream on. The only place you'll be singing is in the shower." Michael started to say as Maria hit him. "I personally would go to New York. After all I didn't get to go last time there was the opportunity." 

"Los Angeles is where I'd live. Sun, beaches and tons of cute guys in only bathing suits." Isabel remarked. 

Alex looked hurt, but before Isabel could notice Maria jumped in "wait a minute in that case I change my answer to L.A. Who cares about singing when you got cute guys running around unaccompanied" 

Everyone chuckled except Michael who gave her an evil look. Liz's laughter lasted only a moment and looked back down at her food when she realized that Max looked over at her. 

Just then Tess sat down next to Max and started talking with him. Isabel, sensing something bothering Liz asked her where'd she'd go. 

"Um…I don't know. I guess San Francisco. I've been there once and it seemed nice." Liz replied softly. Everyone except Tess and Max noticed that there was something wrong with Liz, but obviously was not going to share what it was. Liz was getting sick physically watching Tess and Max talk. She got up and told everyone that she had to go see a teacher. An obvious lie. 

Liz darted over to the bathroom. Tears started streaming down her face. She whipped them away and looked at her now red face in the mirror. Tess and Max, that is what is supposed to happen. That is what she wanted; Max fulfilling his destiny. 

**************************************************************************************

Max saw Liz bolt off somewhere, and he knew it was because of him. He wanted to get up and find out what was going on, not just why she left but to find out why she betrayed him. His eyes and head told him that she had slept with Kyle, but his heart told him that she hadn't and that she was covering something up. Just as he started to get up he felt a hand pushing him back down. Tess. 

"Don't worry about her, she's fine. Anyway so I was saying…" Tess said, but Max tuned her out. Max tried to believe Tess, that Liz was all right. Besides what was he going to do? Even if he ran after her to console her she would just shrug him off. 

**************************************************************************************

Isabel was surprised when Liz ran off. She knew things went sour with Max and Liz but no one (other than Max and Liz) knew why. What could make Romeo and Juliet separate like this? She didn't like the idea of Liz and Max together, but although it was sickening she had to admit they were perfect for one another. And she had never seen Max so happy when he was with her. Isabel now knew her mission: Find out what the hell is going on between them. 

**************************************************************************************


	3. Questions

Liz kept repeating to herself, "Pull it together, You have to fight this. If I can't do this now how am I supposed to get through the rest of high school? She washed her face in the sink and fixed her hair. English was going to start soon so she decided to go. As Liz left the bathroom she bumped into Maria. 

"There you are! I've been looking all over school for you. You know you make a horrible liar!" Maria said. 

"Yeah I guess you're right." Liz chuckled. 

"Well, what's going on with you? What's the matter?" Maria asked. 

"Maria, I'm sorry I can't tell you." Liz said, then seeing the hurt look on Maria's face, "you know that if I could talk about it with you I would, but I can't." 

"Did Max hurt you? If he did I'll ring his little Czech neck!" Maria yelled. 

"Maria, no, it's not that. Max did not do anything." Liz tried to explain. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Maria said realizing that her best friend was not going to talk about whatever that's bothering her now. The truth would have to wait. 

"I hope so." Liz said as they walked down the hall to their 5h period class. 

**************************************************************************************

After school Liz and Maria headed to the Crashdown to begin their shift. Liz was in no mood to work after the day she had. She hadn't had a good day in a long time. Liz's lack of enthusiasm in her work was apparent to her customers who were growing upset with her because she was neglecting them. Maria tried to help as much as she could without doing the same with her customers. Michael saw Liz's behavior and was dumbfounded. Usually, even if her day was bad working somehow temporarily made her smile. But today she looked pale and tired and could tell she was just going through the motions, not really living. 'What was going on with that girl? For that matter what was going on with Max?' Michael thought to himself. 

As soon as her shift was done Liz just walked to the back room and up the stairs without even saying to anything to Michael or Maria. They just gave each other a look and shrugged their shoulders. They knew they couldn't do anything. However Michael knew whatever was going on had to surface. He knew what he had to do. He grabbed his stuff and headed to the Evans house. 

************************************************************************************** 

Max was lying on his bead looking up at his ceiling. He thought about a lot of things but one subject was never far away from his thoughts. Liz. Why did Liz sleep with Kyle. Or why did she say she did. It was so out of character. 'I know that she was pushing me away that week, but sleep with Kyle? That makes no sense' Max kept thinking. 

Max got up and turned on his stereo. He pushed play and pushed a button until it read "track4". Just then Dido's "Hear with me" came on. He chose this song because the words almost explained in a weird way how he was feeling, and that comforted him. 

__

I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want, but I can't hide

I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be  
until your resting here with me  
I don't want to call my friends  
they might wake me from this dream  
and I can't leave this bed  
risk forgetting all that's been  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be  
until your resting here with me 

Max, even though he was mad about Liz and Kyle, was still in love with Liz. The only difference is that now there was this invisible barrier blocking them. He wanted her to be there, with him, but then the thought of Kyle's body wrapped around his sweet little Liz made him ill again. He e wanted to move on, he just wished it was a life with Liz. 

Michael approached the Evan's house and knocked quietly on the door. Mrs. Evans answered the door and told him that Max was in his room. 

"Actually, I'm looking for Isabel." Michael said, then seeing her questioning look and the quickly said, "I wanted to ask her a couple questions about the math homework." He lied. Mrs. Evans shrugged her shoulders and told him she was in her room. He quickly walked to her room trying to make sure Max did not see him. He opened the door to see Isabel about to open up her yearbook. Isabel suddenly realized that Michael was behind her and spun around.

"What are you doing here?" Isabel asked. 

"I know you've seen the way Max has been acting. Liz was acting even more strange at the Crashdown tonight. She looked really pale and tired like she hasn't slept in years. Something is up and I'm tired of everyone telling me that nothings wrong." Michael explained. 

"I know I saw Liz at lunch and she looked awful. I want to know too. That's why I'm getting my yearbook out I want to find out what Liz is dreaming about so maybe we can find out some answers." 

"Wow, its like you're reading my mind. That's what I was coming over to see if you would do. I thought I was going to have to fight with you to get you to do it. We better just make sure Max doesn't find out what we are going to do otherwise he'll get out of his sulking mood and kick our ass." Michael cautiously said. 

"Okay, I'm guessing you want to join me on this journey to Liz's dream." Isabel said, then seeing Michael's nod, and flipped to Liz's picture and slowly entered Liz's dream. 

**************************************************************************************

__

Liz was again watching her nightmare. She sat in the corner again weeping. Just then Isabel and Michael entered the dream making sure Liz didn't notice. They began to watch what looked like Max but a different somehow _looking Max. Isabel and Michael just looked at each other not really understanding what was going on but their eyes quickly faced back to what was going on. They could see was Liz, the Liz that was dreaming crying in the corner of what looked like her room screaming "Stop it. I can't relive this again. Why can't I stop reliving this?" They both realized that this is what was messing up Max and Liz this is what really happened not just an ordinary dream. _

They watched like their lives depended making sure of everything said including facial expressions. They also listened to Liz's plea to stop the dreams. They weren't sure of why she was so upset until they saw Liz get into bed with Kyle. The rumors were true, but not really. Liz knew Max was coming over and that she had to make him fall out of love with her. Then Max came to the window and saw them together and scampered off. The look on Max's face and Liz's was too much to bear. Just then the dream started over again. Isabel and Michael now knew the truth and realized that Liz was reliving the worst moment of her life every night in a loop. Isabel started to form tears, and Michael felt like a train hit him. This is why their best friend and someone close to them were in so much pain. Isabel couldn't take it anymore so she had them exit the dream. 

__

Just as Isabel and Michael left Liz saw them out of the corner of her eye. 'Oh no, they know! Oh God they are going to tell Max! What am I going to do now?' 

**************************************************************************************

Isabel and Michael quickly woke up and looked each to other and both at the same time said, "Oh My God!" 

"What do we do? We can't tell Max for two reasons, one he'll be pissed that we invaded her dream and also he'll fall in love with Liz again which might lead the world ending and our….our …..deaths." Isabel barely made out the last words as she began to tear up. If she was this upset she couldn't even begin to think what Liz was going through. "Oh Michael, she sacrificed everything for us. She destroyed her life to save everyone else's. We were wrong about her. And here we were, doubting that she would keep our secret forever. What do we do know?" 

"I know we shouldn't but we have to tell Max. This has to end. I'm sure that one of them is going to die of a broken heart soon, and it'll most likely be Liz. She looks so unhealthy, and now we know why. We just can't wait around to watch our friends waste away because we were too scared of the consequences." Michael pleaded. 

"Yeah, but do you want to be responsible if 6 billion people die including our family, friends, and ourselves?" Isabel asked. Isabel and Michael realized that they were torn down the middle between the present and the unknown future; between keeping their knowledge a secret and doing what's right. After a hour of debating they knew their answer. 

**************************************************************************************


	4. A Song To Explain

Max was about to fall asleep when he was startled by his door opening. He looked over to see Isabel and Michael whom looked like they had been a train wreck. They also looked like something was wrong and that they needed to talk to him now. "What's wrong, what's happened?" 

"Oh Max, I'm sorry but Michael and I noticed that Liz was upset and looked sickly. You shut us out and wouldn't talk about it so Michael and I came to an agreement to find out what was going on with you too. We dream-walked Liz." Isabel started to say as Max jumped in. 

"What! I told you never to do that to her. It's worse enough you do that to people, but I told you to stay away form her. How you go behind my back like that!" Max screamed. 

"Max! Stop yelling at her. We were concerned about her well being and yours. Don't you even want to know what we found out." Michael screamed back. Max paused, so Michael continued. "There is a lot that you don't know. Liz has been having nightmares…. Isabel I know it'll be hard but you have to connect with Max so he can see what we saw. It's too hard to try and explain it to him." Isabel with a tear in her eye nodded and she put her had on Max's face. As soon as they touched a connection was formed. Images from Liz's dream flooded to Max's brain. When the connection was broken Max's eyes were filled with tears. He felt so horrible about what his future self had asked her to do. How could he ever put so much pressure and dump a load so big on her? Then he felt sick when he remember how he acted towards her after he found her and Kyle. Sure he didn't know the truth but he had been mean. He had punished her for a crime that she didn't commit, a crime he told her to do. Max thanked Isabel and Michael and apologized for everything and bolted out the door. He jumped into the jeep and raced to Liz's apartment. 

**************************************************************************************

When Max arrived he didn't even bother to ask for permission he flew up the stairs. When he got to the top he saw that she wasn't there. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a paper addressed to her mother and beside it a tape recorder with a note that said " To: Max, Please listen." He didn't have to listen he knew what was going on. She's gone. He pressed play. 

"Max, I'm guessing since you're hear listening to this that Isabel and Michael blabbed my secret to you. I'm also guessing that you know that I have left. The truth is that I love you Max with all my heart and soul, but I can't stay now that you the truth about me and Kyle. The night that your future self came I had gone to a carnival with Maria and Alex. I was told that I was going to marry my true love. When I got home I was so ecstatic, I was going to marry you Max in the future. Just then I saw a flash and there you were, only older, and longer hair. At first I didn't believe him that he was you 14 years from now but he knew about you serenading me and about the color change in the roses. He was up on my balcony when you were singing to me. He told me that because of our love that Tess left and that you, Isabel, and Michael couldn't fight the skins so they died. That led to the destruction of the world. Hell, we were going to die soon. Your future self had managed to alter the Granolith so it could take you back in time. Your future self left my future self, the only person who he had left in the world knowing he would never see her again just so that I might be able to make our future never happen. How could I tell him that I was too selfish to go along with his plan. I tried telling you it was over and that I wanted to see normal boys, but you didn't stop loving me. I hated lying to you so I told him that I couldn't lie anymore but he insisted that he couldn't talk to you and that I couldn't tell you about it otherwise it would never work. I finally agreed to do what I never thought I could ever do, I pretended to sleep with Kyle. Ever since I saw your face when you saw Kyle and me, I have been reliving it again and again in my dreams. That's why Isabel and Michael found out. I wanted to tell you a million times, but I knew that that would just reverse my actions. That's why I have left, we both know that we can't stay away from each other forever in the same town. I'm sorry for all that I have caused you. I'll miss you. Please play this for Maria and Alex this. I was going to write it down but I wanted you guys to hear it in my own voice. I added a song that explains what's been going on with me lately so maybe you won't hate me forever, and please move on with your destiny with Tess."

__

In my dreams I'm dying all the time   
As I wake its kaleidoscopic mind   
I never meant to hurt you   
I never meant to lie   
So this is goodbye   
This is goodbye   
Tell the truth you never wanted me   
Tell me   
In my dreams I'm jealous all the time   
As I wake I'm going out of my mind   
Going out of my mind 

Max started to cry when he heard Liz's words and the song. 'She thinks that knowing everything I would be mad at her. God it's far from that. I love her more for her strength to do that. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I'm the one that came back from the future and asked her to do that and I punished her for it. I have to find her, I don't care what she says I have to find her. But first I got to get everyone together and play this tape and figure out where she might have gone. Come back to me my love.'

**************************************************************************************

Max, Isabel, Michael, Maria, Alex, Tess, and Kyle all met in Michael's apartment the next morning. Everyone was upset with the knowledge of Liz's departure. When Max played the tape almost everyone was in tears. They hardly ever cried but knowing that their friend has gone through hell without being able to talk about it and now because of everyone's nosiness she has fled Roswell to God knows where. Tess just looked down at the floor. All this time she had thought that Liz was a annoying human who stood in the way of her destiny; everything she ever knew to be true. Tess for once felt bad not only because of how she had been treating Liz but also because of her future self made the world come to an end and had made Liz go through all of that. It was her fault, all of it. Everyone gave evil looks to Tess and Kyle. Tess for the obvious reasons but also to Kyle who had let Liz create this lie without even knowing the whole story. 

"What are we going to do? My best friend is out there on her own after going through hell because of you people (pointing to the aliens). We have no idea where she is and how to get her back! What am I supposed to say to her parents when they come demanding answers?" Maria screamed out. 

"San Francisco. That's where she is. And Maria just tell them that she hadn't talk to you about her problems and that she must have just flipped. Just say truth. Just leave out the whole alien/Kyle/space travel thing." Max blurted out. 

"San Francisco? How do you know she's there? She could be anywhere. How you figure San Francisco?" Michael asked. 

"Oh yeah, I remember now, when I asked everyone where they would live other than Roswell she answered San Francisco. Only one problem is that is a large city. Even if she is there, how would we know where to find her?" Alex said. 

"Well I could dream-walk her and see if her dreams have any clues. This time I'll just have to be careful to make sure she doesn't sense my presence." Isabel explained. 

"Okay you get on that now. Maria and Alex why don't you go and comfort Mr. and Mrs. Parker. Kyle go tell your dad that Liz is gone. I'll call you three later when we know anything okay?" Max said looking over at the three nodding their heads then leaving. 

p Max took out a picture of Liz from his wallet and gave it to Isabel. Isabel was soon taken into Liz's dream. Luckily Liz was sleeping, she must have just gotten a hotel in San Francisco. 

__

Liz was sitting in her room looking out the window at a sign that read The Porter Café. Liz thinking she wished that she could go there with Max. Isabel was trying to absorb everything she was seeing hoping it could be useful. Isabel decided to leave now before Liz realized she was there. 

Isabel woke straight up looking at a very tired and nervous Max. "You're right she is in San Francisco. I saw a bus pass stub on the bed at the hotel she's staying at. She was talking out loud too. She was looking out the window at a Porter Café, saying that she wished she could go there with you." Isabel went on. Max felt heartbroken. Max picked up the phone and called Alex and told him to do a search on a Porter Café in San Francisco. Within a minute or so Alex got an address and told Max. Max thanked Alex and hung up the phone. 

"Alright I am going after her. I'm the only one that can find her. Sheriff Valenti would never find her. Isabel tell mom and dad that I had to find Liz, and that I love them very much and that I will be back soon." Max explained. 

"I won't argue, I know it's something you have to do. Just find Liz and come home. Please be careful. Do you have enough money?" Isabel asked. 

"Yeah I saved most of my money I got working at the UFO center. That should be enough. I'll be careful don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. You guys take care of yourself and dream-walk me if there is any trouble. Okay?" Max tried to say without losing it. They all hugged and wished him good luck. They hoped they would find Liz soon after everything they had caused her. 

**************************************************************************************


	5. The Search

Liz unpacked her bag and looked at the scratchy mirror. She noticed that her eyes were puffed and red. Her hair was a mess because she hadn't brushed it since her nap. She looked out the window again down at the people walking around laughing and having fun. 

'There is so much these people don't know. They don't know that there are aliens. They don't know that the aliens are teenagers who have the fate of their world and this one hanging in the balance. They don't know that there is another race of aliens called "skins" who want to kill these teenagers and all the other aliens and then overpower our planet. Yet they are happy in their ignorance. If the whole world knew the truth they would panic and we would be even more vulnerable. And they don't know that I love one of these alien teenagers and because of our love we caused the world to end, which is why I had to deny our love. The worst part of all this is no one knows my sacrifice. I mean it's not like I want people to thank me, but I just wish I knew it was worth it.' Liz decided she needed to look around the area, to get to know her new home better. 

**************************************************************************************

'Only one more hour to San Francisco…Only one more hour.' Max kept thinking to himself. What was he going to do when he found Liz? He knew that she would be upset at him coming after her. But he had to make things right. 'How am I going to find her? What if I can't find her?' Max tried to shake that thought out of his mind. He looked out of the bus's window at the trees quickly flashing past him. 'Why does my life have to be so complicated? I just wish I could have at least one day, one day where there are no worries in the world or universe for that matter.' 

An hour later Max grabbed his stuff and jumped off the bus. He looked around. 'Where are you?' he thought to himself. He began asking around at different hotels if a Liz or Elizabeth Parker had checked in. He wasn't having any luck. He found a payphone and put some change in it. "Hello?" Isabel said. 

"It's me. I'm not having much luck. Can you try and dream-walk her?" Max asked. 

"But Max, It's 7 o'clock. I can't dream-walk someone unless they are asleep or drugged. I know you are frustrated and anxious to find her but maybe you should just wait till night time." Isabel explained. 

"I know, I know, I just wish I could find her I looked around the area you told me but no one was listed at any of the hotels around the Porter Café under the name Liz Parker. You're right, I'm going to find a place to stay for tonight and I'll try tomorrow. I won't bother with dream-walking tonight, I just have to be more patient I guess. Thanks though, I'll call you tomorrow. Give everyone my love." Max said and hung up. 

Max walked down the street and sat at a bench. He saw a pen sitting next to him. He picked it up and all of a sudden a flash hit him. * FLASH * Liz writing on the bench in her journal. Max realized that he was close. 'I have to find her soon'. Max went to a hotel nearby called The Pease Hotel. He asked if they had anyone listed as Liz Parker there. The man shook his head. "Well can I have a room for tonight?" Max asked. The man gave him a key and he trudged up to his room. He threw his bag down and went straight to bed. He was too exhausted to eat. And what was the point of staying up, it was dark outside and he was getting nowhere with his search. But what kept going through his mind was that flash he got from the pen. He knew she was somewhere close. But where? He had tried every place around the area of the Porter Café. He didn't know where the Porter Café was from her room, Isabel couldn't see it, she had just heard Liz say the name. She might have left the hotel she was at. She might have gone somewhere else. He might be searching an area that was far from where she is. He fell asleep thinking of all the possibilities. 

Max woke up around 8 o'clock the next morning. He got up and stretched. He walked out of the hotel and started to walk around the shopping areas. He figured that Liz would be looking for clothes since she hadn't taken that much from her room. 

8:30am

Liz was looking around in Contempo (a shop) for some shorts. She had brought a few but she decided she should get a couple more. She saw a nice beige pair in her size so she grabbed it and when into the dressing room to try it on. 

8:31am

The second store Max walked in was Contempo. He spotted a brunette that was Liz's height, slender like her, and had the same skin tone holding onto some shorts. She was eyeing some tee shirts, but he couldn't see her face. It didn't matter that had to be Liz. 'Liz! Finally!' Max thought as he raced past the other girls in the store and put his hand on the girl's arm and spun her around. "Liz!" 

**************************************************************************************


	6. Lunch

Just as Max screamed out Liz's name he looked at the girl's face. 'Damn, wrong girl.' Max blushed and apologized and glanced around some more and left the store feeling completely helpless. 

8:32am

Liz had a hard time deciding on the shorts. She finally decided to buy them. At one point on trying them on she swore she heard Max screaming her name. 'Pull it together Liz, even if Max did come after me he wouldn't know I was in San Francisco and in this part of the city. Plus he wouldn't be just screaming my name, he would only do that if he saw me.' Liz walked up to the cash register and purchased her shorts. Luckily Liz had saved all the money she earned working all these years at the Crashdown otherwise she would be in trouble. 'Oh I just remembered, I got to go looking for a job. Maybe I could waitress, after all it's the only job I've ever known.' 

9:30am

Liz entered a restaurant called Ann's. It was a small American style restaurant not far from the hotel she was staying at. She asked if the manager was in. The manager came right out. Liz inquired if they had any waitress positions available. After talking to the manager he agreed to hire her. He also told her if she wanted she could start right now. She smiled and nodded her head and the manager introduced her to the staff and showed her around the place. 

11:30am

Max had searched around the entire area. 'Maybe Isabel was wrong, maybe I'm wrong…she's not here. What am I going to do? My future self asked her to do the one thing that would make me want to fall out of love with her. My future self didn't remember me at this age, because even before I found out the truth I was as much in love with her since I first saw her in 3rd grade. Now because Isabel, Michael, and me were too nosy she has to do another horrible thing…throw her life away all because of me. How did I ever deserve her? Oh well I guess I'll get something to eat, pack up and call Isabel and see if she can try figure out where Liz is again tonight.' 

11:40am

Liz got right into the swing of things, just as if it was the Crashdown. The only difference was that instead of a Will Smith burger they called them just call them burgers. Lunchtime had just started and already there was a flood of people, nothing that she couldn't handle though. 'It feels good to do something like I would be doing if I were home. Stop thinking like that I am home, well at least for a while. I hope my parents are not freaking out too much. I should call them again tonight.' Liz said to herself. Last night she called them and they were crying and pleading with her to come home and that whatever was going on they could deal with as a family if she came home. She couldn't tell them, what would she say? 

'Okay mom…dad, my ex boyfriend is an alien. Oh yeah so is his sister and Michael. Last fall I got shot and Max saved my life. Since then the FBI has been chasing, attacking, and kidnapping us. Now there are other aliens wanting to kill us. Oh yeah and Maria and Alex know too, not to mention Sheriff Valenti. Then Kyle got shot so Max saved him and now he knows too. Also Tess is an alien too. She was Max's wife in their last life. So a few weeks ago Max came from the future and told me to make Max fall out of love with me. So I faked losing my virginity to Kyle. Max was upset. Since then I can't sleep at night. Then Isabel dream-walked me…one of her powers, and found out the truth about Kyle and me and probably told Max. That's why I left so that I can save the world. That's right your little girl is running away from home to save this world and the world Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess come from.' 'Yeah I'm sure that conversation would go well. Oh well back to work.' 

11:45am

Max saw a restaurant nearby and walked in. The hostess sat him down in the back of the restaurant. He looked over the menu and decided to get a hamburger. He looked up to see Liz, his Liz walking over to his table. He was shocked. She hadn't noticed it was Max until his menu came down away from his face. She panicked. 'What am I going to do? How did he find me?' Liz decided to do what she had done just a couple days ago. Run. Max noticed her hesitating and realized that she was scared. Liz bolted to the front of the restaurant and out the door. 'Oh no, not again, I can't stand to lose her again.' "Liz!" Max screamed. 

**************************************************************************************


	7. Forgiven

"Liz!" Max screamed as he bolted out the door out onto the boardwalk. He looked left then right. 'There are so many people how am I supposed to find her in this crowd?' Out of the corner of his eye he spotted her running. Max took off running after her. 'She isn't going to leave me again, I couldn't stand to lose her again.' All of sudden he lost her. He looked everywhere and she was gone. He started to continue going straight, but he felt something telling him to go down the stairs to the beach. He knew he had a connection with Liz and trusted his feelings. He walked down the stairs quietly but quickly in case she was near. He looked over to his right and saw a dock that people fished off of. He noticed that there were pillars holding the dock up and that there was a shadowy dark area right next to it. 'That's where she is. I just know it.' Max walked over to the dark area to see a very sad and scared Liz curled up sitting on the hot sand. She was crying. 

"Go away Max. You don't get it; you can't be apart of my life. Every time we decide to take a "break" we end up being nervous around each other and driving everyone else nuts. Then we get back together. As much as I would love to be with you Max, I refuse to put two worlds and all of the inhabitants of those worlds in risk of all dying just because we want to be together. That is if you forgive me." 

Max now getting teary walk over to her putting his hands on the side of her face. "Forgive you? You should forgive me. What you did took a lot of strength, and I can't believe that at any point in my life would I ask you to do what you did. I don't care if everyone died, I would figure out something better than that anything but put you through something as painful as that. I love you Liz Parker with all my heart and soul. When you left we all had a meeting, Tess pulled me aside and apologized about all the trouble she has caused us. She finally realized the importance of us staying together as a group and that just because I'm not in love with her doesn't mean I don't care about her. To tell you the truth I think she likes Kyle." Max said and smiled. He saw Liz's smile slowly appear. 'I would do anything for that smile' Max thought. 

"I'm happy for her Max, and don't get me wrong I love you too, but I don't want to take the risk that Tess might forget about Kyle and leave and then after all this the future repeats itself. I'm fine here Max, really I am I can't go back to Roswell as much as I want to. Our happiness is not worth billions of lives. I don't want to die young knowing that because of me everything is ruined." 

Max looked at her as she said this. 'She's right, but it doesn't matter I love her and I know that together we will make sure that the skins don't prevail. Suddenly Max realized how to convince her that everything will be okay. He bent down and passionately kissed her. 

Liz tried to resist but this was Max, her love, kissing her she couldn't help kissing back. *FLASH* Tess apologizing to Max explaining that she now realizes how important to the group, and Max telling her that from now on he will try and be more friendly towards her. A sudden wave comes over her, all of the love Max has for Liz pours into her body. Liz couldn't help but start to cry, and slowly broke the kiss. She lifted her head up and looked into his deep brown eyes, eyes that made her want to do backflips. 

"Well you've convinced me ET, I guess we'll just have to take it one day at a time and be nicer to Tess." Liz said honestly. Max put his arm around her waist and the walked back onto the boardwalk towards the restaurant. Liz stopped before going in. "I'm not going in, I'm guessing I'm probably out of a job after my nice little scene earlier." Liz said as both of them chuckled. 

"You're probably right. However, I'm starved because after all my favorite waitress ran out on me when I wanted to order. I guess I'll have to give her a lousy tip." Max said and smiled. Liz lightly punched him in the arm. 

"Come on lets go to the hotel I'm staying at. After I freshen up we can go to the Porter Café, it's right by the hotel." Liz explained. Max smiled and told her his story of trying to find her as they walked down the boardwalk. "Wait a minute, that was you at Contempo? I thought I heard you, wow what a weird coincidence." Liz said. Max blushed at telling her his embarrassing story. Max had thought he felt her presence there, but brushed the feeling off after seeing the wrong girl. Liz stopped in front of the Pease Hotel. 

"Wait a minute, you're staying here too?" Max asked. Liz nodded. Another weird coincidence. "Hold on, I asked the guy at the front desk if there was a Liz Parker staying here and he said no." 

"I know he is correct. I told him my name is Liz Evans." Max felt a sudden rush of bliss run throughout his body. 'Liz Evans. What a great ring that has' Max thought. " I have always loved you Max and whether we are together or not I will always love you. And with everything that has happened to us I always saw us more that just high school boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. I just hope someday I hope to legally bare that name." 

"So do I. I can't wait until the day I can make you mine. Although I think if you came back from running away and proclaimed that you were engaged I think you're parents would flip." Max said laughing. 

"I already am yours." Liz said and before she could say anymore Max pulled her into a passionate kiss. They walked up to Liz's room. (Turns out its only down the hall from Max's) Liz turned to Max and revealed her little secret. "You know Max I have this room until tomorrow. That gives us a full day to ourselves with no parents, friends, aliens, FBI or anyone else to bother us." Max winced at the fact that list had been so long, and that with normal teenagers "aliens and FBI" wouldn't be on their list. That was soon all brushed out of his mind when he realized that he was in a hotel with Liz with no interruptions. 'This is what is meant to be. I somehow doubt those were just coincidences. As long as we are together that's all that matters. 

THE END FOR NOW. STAY TUNED FOR A SEQUEL. 


End file.
